


Old Faces, New Name

by AM3mb3r123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But much gayer, Could Be Canon, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I just love their dynamic, Lance has a big mouth, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, OH ONE MORE, Trans Keith (Voltron), a nice asshole, also: totally self progecting, but hes also protective of pidge, but so is keith, hunk is in the background, lance maybe be kind of an asshole, okay ill stop tagging now, pidge and keith know each other, pidge is literally me, pidge uses he/him around lance and hunk, shiro isn't actually concious, so like, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM3mb3r123/pseuds/AM3mb3r123
Summary: Pidge and Keith had always been best friends, but grew apart after the declared death of those on the Kerberos mission. When they both end up finding Shiro at the same time, they also find each other again.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Old Faces, New Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic of Pidge/Keith friendship and solidarity! Hope y'all like!

“No, those explosions were a distraction, for him,” Pidge pointed across the desert at the teenager sprinting into the building where Shiro was being held captive. Of course Pidge knew “him” was Keith, although they hadn’t been in contact since the crew of the Kerberos Mission was pronounced dead. After that, literally everything, including their friendship, fell apart. 

There were a lot of changes that Pidge had gone through within the past year and the thoughts of those changes kept pushing their way into their head whilst running towards the building. Even with Hunk yelling that this was totally not something he wanted to do, but noooo, no one asked him. 

Lance busted into the room first, nope, no, and no’s falling out of his mouth as he climbed atop his metaphorical soapbox. Pidge’s breath was coming hard and fast, partially from running, but mostly with anxiety. Keith was focused on Lance as the boy slung one of Shiro’s arms over his shoulder.

As Lance continued orating, Keith rolled his eyes, coming to rest on Pidge. In a split second, confusion and recognition rushed across his face. Pidge immediately reacted by shaking their head no and Keith turned his attention back to Shiro and the very loud boy on the other side of him. Now was not the time, nor the place.

  


The next hour was definitely focused on Shiro. After the near-death experience of riding, nay, hanging onto a space-motorcycle for dear life, the group helped to carry Shiro inside Keith’s shack in the desert, but it was obvious Keith needed some time alone. Hunk was able to drag Lance outside under the guise of fresh air, but Pidge stayed put in the living room. 

The shack definitely radiated Keith energy. To an outsider, it probably looked like the dirtiest, grimiest place on the planet. But Pidge noticed how there truly wasn’t a speck of dirt or dust anywhere, it just looked that because literally everything was brown and made of wood. They noticed the cans of soup and vegetables, stacked and alphabetized. Books and papers, presumably used for some sort of research, were also organized, but by subject. And the large computer in the corner was one Pidge (under Matt’s guidance) had actually helped Keith build years ago. 

Pidge also noticed the signs that Keith definitely was neglecting to take complete care of himself. Mugs stained with coffee rings were scattered around the room. They picked one up and took a whiff and, yup, it was definitely strong and days old. 

They made their way over to the couch, plopping down and tucking their legs under themself. Pidge’s hands fiddled and twiddled, the anxiety from earlier coming back full force. Questions mulled over in their mind. Did Keith even remember the last time they’d talked? What would he say about their appearance? Their hair?

The door to the bedroom swung open half an hour later, Keith rubbing the back of his neck. Pidge jumped, thrown out of their own head by the noise. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted by the front door also swinging open, Lance continuing to blab some sort of explanation to Hunk.

Keith closed his eyes and took a slow breath, before opening them and crossing his arms, staring disapprovingly at the loudmouth. 

“…and another thing! There isn’t enough water-” Lance stopped talking (a miracle!) long enough to notice Keith’s stare and scoffed at him. Hunk was a little more sympathetic. 

“How is he? Shiro, I mean.”

“Asleep. But stable.” Keith tore his eyes away from Pidge long enough to nod at Hunk, who plopped himself down next to Pidge on the couch. Lance, however, stood where he was, mirroring Keith. 

“How can we be sure he’s alright if we’re out here in the middle of nowhere?” 

“How can we keep the Garrison off our trail anywhere else?” The tension in the room was definitely growing, making the already stuffy room near unbearable. 

“I think I’m gonna go…” Pidge said as they stood up, brushing past Lance to walk towards the door. 

“Aeh, don’t think so,” Lance grabbed their arm before they could make it out. “We’re stuck in this together. Look what you’ve done Keith, you’ve made ‘im uncomfortable.”

“Lance, I’m fine, just need some fresh air.” They pulled their arm out of his grip and walked out the door.

“Pidge literally never does this, he’s the literal chilliest guy I’ve ever met. Great work asshole.” Lance’s comment was definitely directed towards Keith, but Keith felt, at least internally, that Lance had already claimed the title of asshole in this situation.

  


Pidge could hear Keith telling Lance to stay put and don’t touch anything or so help me god from outside, but their mind was swimming and showed no signs of stopping. They didn’t hear Keith walking up until his elbow bumped theirs, both people staring into the sunset. 

“You okay?” Keith was the first to speak, open ended, an invitation. 

“Not quite?” Pidge’s reply was more of an uncertainty than a statement. 

“Me either.” They both stood in silence as Pidge’s nerves slowly calmed themselves down. Before long they let out a long sigh that Keith took as an answer to his invitation. 

“So you’re going by Pidge all the time now?” Still open, still testing.

“Yup.”

“And pronouns?” Keith’s question prompted a sigh of relief, a weight off Pidge’s shoulders. 

“They/them still, but he/him ’round the guys.” Pidge stuck their hands in their pockets, gaze shifting to the ground. 

“Nice hair, by the way,” Keith smirked and Pidge bumped him.

“I fucking hate it, but you’re one to talk, mullet.” The pair laughed, the tension between them finally relieved. 

“I tried the short hair and I sooo did not enjoy it. I can’t wait until I can put it up again.” 

“I bet you could get the ity-bitiest ponytail in,” Pidge fell back into their old role of teasing Keith, which Keith returned by bumping them yet again. A comfortable silence fell over them as the sun continued it’s decent in the distance. 

“Sorry I sort of completely disappeared.” Keith bit his lip, eyes falling to the ground just as Pidge’s had moments ago. 

There was a pause before Pidge’s answer. “It’s okay. It’s been a lot to handle.” It was Keith’s turn to let his shoulders fall in relief. The sigh that accompanied, however, was not nearly as labored as Pidge had remembered it being in the past. In fact, Keith seemed to be breathing a lot easier, even with the overall severity of the situation around them. 

“Are you,” Pidge started, turning to face Keith, “are you wearing your binder?”

“Oh, um, about that. I actually got top surgery awhile ago.” Keith shrugged like it was no big deal, but the sort-of smile that formed on his face said otherwise.

“Keith! That’s great!” Pidge’s face lit up enough to almost make both of them forget the current situation. “But how the hell did you pay for it with all _this_ going on?” Pidge gestured to the shack.

“The surgery was already set up before the mission left, but I was going to surprise you. So, surprise?” Keith pulled his arms out from the crossed position across his chest to make semi-enthusiastic jazz hands. Pidge laughed and shook their head. 

“A surprise inde-” Yet again, they were rudely interrupted by Lance and his big mouth, along with Hunk trailing close behind. 

“Hey asshole, keep away from Pidge, he’s my friend, not yours!” Lance scowled and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck do you want Lance?” Pidge said, also rolling their eyes. 

“Oh, I think Shiro’s waking up.” With that, all other conversations were over. Keith rushed in as Pidge dodged questions from Lance about Keith and what the hell were you talking about oh my god keep the fuck away from him he’s bad news. Hunk trailed behind as always, but took notice that Pidge’s overall demeanor was significantly lighter. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Two fanfictions in under 48 hours?!? (Yes, I'm procrastinating shhhhh)  
> Idk, I just realized I really needed some nonbinary Pidge and Keith friendship and it was almost easier to write it than to try and find it. Besides, I haven't written in literally forever and my serotonin levels are quaking with all this task completing!  
> Anyway, please let me know what y'all think! I'd really like to write more nonbinary Pidge (self-projection pidge, but whatever), so if y'all have any suggestions please let me know!  
> You can also find me on fanfiction.net and tumblr under the same username!  
> Love y'all and I'll write more soon!  
> -Mem


End file.
